Regreso a Casa
by SandyAgron
Summary: Quinn Fabray no habia vuelto a Lima, Ohio desde el dia que perdio al amor de su vida. pero Quinn no puedo huir de su pasado por siempre. Que pasara cuando regrese a Lima? Que sorpresas le esperan? G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Leí en tumblr que uno de los temas de la semana Faberry era reencuentro y sé que la semana Faberry ya paso pero decidí escribir este corto fic. El año pasado estuvo lleno de muchas pruebas y la verdad es que todo lo que me paso, me dejo cansada emocional y físicamente. Perdí la inspiración. Sin embargo quiero empezar este ano bien, con ganas. Entre mis propósitos esta terminar "mi sapo azul". Estoy escribiendo este fic para entrar en calor jaja. Espero y les guste. **

**Gracias por su apoyo! Son lo máximo!**

**El domingo o lunes para más seguro subo el segundo y último capítulo…**

**Dedicación especial para 15marday **

**Lean y comenten….**

**G!P Quinn…**

**Regreso a Casa**

Quinn Fabray miraba con melancolía la foto que siempre la acompañaba. Habían pasado ya varios años desde que huyo de Lima, Ohio. La joven rubia no podía evitar los sentimientos encontrados que esa foto le provocaba. Acaricio lentamente el rostro sonriente en la fotografía, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir la piel suave del amor de su vida.

"no me digas que la gran sargento Fabray esta sentimental?" pregunto Noah Puckerman con su típica sonrisa de lado.

"que se te ofrece cabo?" preguntó la rubia con tono autoritario.

"perdón mi sargento" dijo el joven judío levantado las manos "solo vine a ver si necesitaba ayuda"

"no, gracias, ya estoy lista" aseguro dándole la espalda para poder esconder la fotografía arrugada que por años ha sido su más grande tesoro.

"aun no puedo creer que vamos a volver a casa, no tienes una idea como extraño a mi mama, mi hermana, y sobre todo a las pollitas" dijo emocionado.

"me lo imagino" contesto la ojiverde sonriendo con cariño. Quien diría que ella y Puckerman terminarían siendo amigos. Años atrás Puck era el tipo _chico malo_, arrogante de la secundaria y Quinn lo detestaba porque siempre trababa de convencerla para que se acostara con él; ni el saber del secreto de la rubia lo detenía.

"nerviosa?"

"porque tendría que estarlo?" pregunto la rubia con la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

"hace tantos años que no vas a Lima"

"quien dijo que iré a Lima?" pregunto levando una ceja.

"vamos Quinn, a que le tienes miedo?"

"miedo? Después de lo que hemos vivido aquí, crees que tengo miedo de ir a una pequeña y aburrida ciudad como Lima?"

"entonces porque nunca regresaste?" pregunta Noah.

"porque Lima no hay nada para mi" Puck suspiro y se sentó en la cama de la rubia.

"sabes bien que eso no es cierto, en Lima hay mucha gente que te ama…esta tu papa" dijo tomando la mano de su superior, acto que en otras circunstancias le metería en problemas. Quinn trago saliva a pesar de los anos el tema de su papa aun le dolía.

"estoy seguro que todos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos" aseguro Puck.

"todos?"

"bueno casi todos. Santana te dará un par de cachetadas pero has pasado cosas peores"

"no ha cambiado verdad?" pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta. Santana siempre será Santana.

"no mucho" dijo el cabo sonriendo "asegura odiarte con pasión pero yo sé que te extraña"

La rubia no podía culparla. La latina tenía más que razones para odiarla, un buen día la ex porrista decido sacar a sus mejores amigas de su vida sin darles explicaciones.

"pero que importa la latina sexy? a Shue le dará mucho gusto verte" la oji-verde suspiro Puck tenía razón ya era tiempo de volver a _casa_.

"además hay alguien más que quiere verte" dijo Puck guiñándole el ojo.

No podía referirse a _ella_. No, no podía ser _ella_, la viuda de su mejor amigo. No, Puck definitivamente no podía estar hablando de su princesa judía. Si Noah se enteraba que el nombre de la diva paso por su mente la castraría. Esa fue la advertencia que le hizo Puck cuando se encontraron en Irak. El judío estaba furioso, por poco la golpeaba, no lo hizo porque a pesar de saber que la rubia tiene un pene para el ella era una mujer y su madre le enseno que a las mujeres no se les toca. Pero si le dijo un par de palabras muy fuertes, entre ellas que si se atrevía a pensar si quiera en la morena la castraría.

"vamos" dijo la rubia tomando su maleta y saliendo de la tienda de campaña.

"me llamaras para que nos tomemos unas chelas?" pregunto caminando detrás de su amiga.

"si pero será después de que visite a mi mama y a Frannie" su madre y hermana vivían en Los Ángeles. En la otra costa del país de la cuidad de los sueños de su amaba, Nueva York. Quinn recordó con melancolía las noches en que ingenuamente planearon su futuro en esa ciudad. Lamentablemente nada salió como lo sonaron. Quinn arruino todo, sus acciones terminaron alejando a Rachel. Era mejor para todos que cuando la rubia estuviera en el país se mantuviera alejada de la diva. Quinn Fabray solo había traído dolor a la vida de Rachel Berry.

"entonces si iras Lima?" pregunto Puck mientras se acercaban a un helicóptero.

"Si" respondió la rubia sin emoción ya era hora que enfrentara sus fantasmas.

**QF&RB QF&BR QF&BR**

"como estas viejo?" Pregunto la rubia tragando saliva.

"estás enojado conmigo, verdad?"

"entiéndeme por favor?" Suplico la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

"me dolía mucho verte aquí….no lo podía aceptar…era mejor cerrar los ojos y pensar solo es una pesadilla…y que al despertar tu estarías ahí para abrazarme y decirme _Quinnie no pasa nada yo te protegeré…_..pero tú no estabas cuando despertaba, solo había dolor y rabia mucha rabia por haberte perdido….tome la salida más fácil…huir de la realidad…..perdóname por favor…..sé que no te hubiera gustado verme así….tuve que tocar fondo para entender que lo que hacía no estaba bien….pero cambie por ti, por mama, por Franie, por Rachel y por mí." Dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas.

"ahora soy SSG Fabray" dijo parándose y haciendo un saludo militar. "si ves estas medallas? Te aseguro que tú nunca hubieras ganado una….eras más dulce que el pan papi" dijo la rubia con amor acariciando la lápida su padre.

"no tienes una idea cuanto te extraño" abrazo la lápida imaginándose que eran los brazos amorosos de su padre.

"te amo viejo"

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

_Esto no fue una buena idea _repetía la rubia mentalmente mientras entraba en el salón de fiestas del único hotel decente de Lima, Ohio. Su mantra fue detenida cuando una fuerza se estrelló contra ella.

"QUIIIN NO LO PUEDO CREER" gritaba Brittany en su oído mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. La joven Fabray temió morir asfixiada en los brazos de su amiga de infancia.

"Britt suéltala que le arrugas el uniforme" dijo Mercedes jalando del brazo a Britt.

"pero es que la extrañe mucho" dijo la rubia más alta haciendo un puchero.

"yo también te extrañe B" aseguro la ojiverde abrazando a su amiga con cariño.

"qué bueno que hayas regresado Q" susurro en su oído la ojiazul…Quinn entendió lo que su amiga le quiso decir. Los últimos dos años que la rubia vivió en Lima no era la Quinn que todos conocían y amaban.

"gracias" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Los anos te han sentado de maravilla" aseguro Mercedes con una sonrisa "el uniforme resalta tu trasero" dijo Cedes sonriendo. Quinn rodo los ojos, Mercedes y su fijación con su trasero.

"No te vayas aprovechar" advirtió antes de abrazar a la cantante.

"brincos dieras Fabray. Yo tengo mi muñeco de chocolate" dijo señalando a su marido.

"felicidades" dijo la rubia. Nunca era tarde para felicitar a sus ex compañeros de coro. Aunque Puck y ella evitaban ciertos temas había otros que si tocaban.

Así pasaron los primeros minutos de la fiesta saludando y abrazando a sus ex compañeros de Glee. Shue se emocionó tanto que casi llora. Quinn podía jurar que lo vio limpiándose una lágrima de los ojos. Shue era buen hombre que amaba a sus muchachos como si fueran sus hijos. Aunque en el pasado la rubia tuvo varios altercados con su el por su amor desmedido por Finn.

"me alegra tanto verte" dijo con sinceridad su ex profesor. La rubia asintió abrazándolo.

Lamentablemente no todos regresan a casa…..

La rubia platicaba con sus amigos, todos querían saber de su vida, era un poco abrumador pero la rubia los entendía.

_Donde esta Puckerman cuando se necesita_ pensó Quinn cuando le preguntaron sobre su vida amorosa. Que podía contestar mi estado civil es por siempre enamorada de Rachel Berry.

"No seas chismosa" regano Artie a Cedes provocando la risa de todos.

"algunas cosas no cambian" dijo Tina.

"hablando de cosas que no cambian" dijo Mike señalando con la cabeza a una furiosa latina que se aproximaba.

"Oh..oh" dijo Sam.

"Sany mira quien está aquí?" dijo Britt empujando a Quinn hacia su esposa. En la inocente cabeza de Britt, su esposa correría en cámara lenta a los brazos de su mejor amiga, como en las películas. Quinn sabía bien que eso no pasaría.

"qué demonios haces aquí Fabray?" dijo la latina mirándola con enojo.

"vine a visitar a mis amigos Lopez" dijo la rubia parándose rectamente enfrente de Santana. La rubia esperaba que su uniforme provocara respeto en la latina.

"oh ahora tienes amigos? Lo recordaste después de todos estos años?" pregunto la morena cruzando los brazos.

"Sany, no te pongas así. Tú también has extrañado a Q" la regano su esposa.

"lo importante es que Quinn está de vuelta" dijo Mike. La latina le lanzo una de sus famosas miradas asesinas. El guapo chico se asustó.

"Eres una hija de puta, te odio entiendes" dijo la morena apuntando con el dedo a rubia.

"lo sé" dijo Quinn manteniendo su postura.

"lo sabes?" pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a la ex capitana de las porristas quien asintió nuevamente sin cambiar su postura.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Santana le dio una cachetada a Quinn y esta no respondió solo puso la otra mejilla y también recibió el mismo trato.

"Santana basta" ordeno Puck tomándola de la cintura.

_No pudiste aparecer antes _pensó la rubia. Se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la mejillas mendiga santana todavía pegaba como mula.

"suéltame Puckerman" grito jaloneándose.

"no, no vas a arruinar la fiesta" dijo Puck sujetándola con fuerza.

"Sany cálmate por favor" dijo Britt.

"como quieres que me calme si nos abandonó… y después se fue al maldito ejército"

"Sany, amor, yo sé que siempre tuviste miedo que algo malo le pasara pero eso ya paso" dijo Britt tratando de calmar a su mujer. A Quinn la culpa, la golpeo con fuerza, nunca pensó en la incertidumbre que les pudo causar. Ella se imaginó que la odiaban o que ni se acordaban de ella. Pero así como ella nunca dejo pensar en sus amigas ellas tampoco lo hicieron.

"te quiero" susurro al odio de la latina mientras la abrazaba. No importaba cuando le dijera que lo sentía, no cambiaría nada.

"maldita te odio" dijo la latina tratando de salir del abrazo.

"yo más" aseguro la rubia. Los demás rieron.

"pudiste haber muer…."

"pero no paso. Recuerda soy Quinn Fabray. Además tenía que volver a recibir tus magnificas cachetas" dijo sarcásticamente. La latina sonrió contra su voluntad.

_Maldita rubia_ pensó la morena abrazando con fuerza a Quinn.

"mis cachetadas son geniales aunque debo aceptar que las tuyas no son tan malas"

"quieres un recordatorio?" pregunto la rubia arqueando la ceja.

"recuerda que soy de Lima adyacentes y guardo cuchillas en mi cabello"

"AWW" dijeron a coro los demás.

"que ven?" dijo la latina tratando de sonar intimidante mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"esto va a Facebook" dijo Puck tomándole una foto.

"hijo de puta" le grito santana mientras Puck corría.

Santana López no podía permitir que una foto de ella llorando este en internet. Que van a pensar de ella, que se ablando. Jamás!

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

La noche transcurrió lo más normal posible. Quinn se encontró con su antigua Coach Sue Sylvester. Quien le recordó como ella siempre la vio como una versión joven de ella. Aclaro que ella nunca se hubiera tenido en cabello de pepto bismol o consumido sustancias prohibidas. O unirse a las Skans. Quemar el piano de Nuevas Direcciones eso dijo que si lo hubiera hecho. En fin Sue enumero todos sus errores pero al final la sorprendió diciéndole que la admiraba y estaba orgullosa de ella. La rubia casi llora.

Ahora la rubia se encontraba en el balcón del salón de fiestas, necesitaba un poco de espacio, Entendía que sus amigos la extrañaban pero se sentía asfixiada y luego esa chica Kitty desde que la vio no se le quería despegar.

Respiro profundamente. En nada la afectaba que Rachel estuviera ahí. No le dolía que cuando llego con Blaine y Kurt, la ignoro totalmente. Kurt la miro con cara de pocos amigos y Blaine solo le dijo "te ves bien Fabray"

Pero Rachel en ningún momento se acercó a ella. Pero porque tendría que hacerlo? Quinn era solo su ex

_Primer amor_ le dijo su conciencia.

_Un amor que solo le causo dolor_ pensó la rubia respirando profundamente; un aroma familiar lleno su nariz.

"Kitty anda como loca buscándote" dijo esa voz dulce que Quinn tanto extrañaba. A pesar que la rubia se dormía escuchando sus canciones, porque si señores Rachel Berry había conseguido su sueño, extrañaba su voz.

"no piensas delatarme o sí?" pregunto mirando a _su _diva.

_Oh DIOS MIO! Se ve más bella que nunca_ pensó Quinn dándose el lujo de mirarla de cerca por primera vez en varios anos.

"umm" fingió pensar la judía.

"no lo hare soy egoísta" dijo acercando un poca más a la uniformada. Quinn cuestiono levantando la ceja.

"te quiero solo para mi" dijo mirándola fijamente. El soldadito de Quinn se puso firmes.

"quiero decir quiero estar solas contigo" dijo nerviosamente la morena cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "…eso tampoco sonó bien….quiero platicar tranquilamente contigo, si es a solas mejor tu saber para que no haya interrupciones, tenemos tanto de que hablar digo si quieres no tienes que sentirte obligada a platicar conmigo si quieres podemos volver adentro y platicar con los demás o tu puedes volver con Kitty"

Quinn sonrió, para cualquiera la verborrea de Rachel era un turn off pero con ella tenía el efecto contrario. Su _soldado_ le gritaba que la tomara ahí mismo contra la pared. Que la embistiera con fuerza…

"Quinn estas bien?" pregunto la diva preocupada.

"Eh!?"

"discúlpame no fue buena idea venir, estoy invadiendo tu espacio, perdón" dijo Rachel alejándose.

"Rae espera" dijo la rubia tomando su brazo "quieres ir a otro lado a platicar?" Pregunto con esperanza.

"vamos" dijo la morena. En su mente la luz roja de alerta se encendió pero como decirle no a Quinn. Después de seis años de no ver su hermoso rostro.

Kurt la mataría pero tenía razones de peso para ir: Quinn Fabray en uniforme.

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

Las chicas se encontraban en la mesa del rincón del bar del hotel, que se encontraba en otro piso del de la fiesta. Platicaban de sus carreras, de su familia, recordaban viejos tiempos pero siempre evitando el elefante rosa.

"Rachel" dijo la rubia jugando con su gorra.

"Si?" pregunto la diva después de beber un poco de vino.

"siento mucho lo que paso con Finn" la postura de la morena cambio radicalmente. Su sonrisa se borró y Quinn pudo leer el dolor en esos ojos chocolatosos.

"todo mundo dice lo mismo" dijo la diva acachando la mirada.

"entiendo tu dolor" Rachel rio sin ganas.

"lo entiendes? No lo creo Quinn porque a diferencia de ti yo afronte mi realidad" el comentario le dolió a la rubia pero sabía que Rachel tenía razón.

"lo siento Quinn" dijo la cantante apenada.

"no, tienes toda la razón, cada persona reacciona diferente al dolor de perder un ser querido, además tu siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo"

"me ayudo tener a mi hijo, el me dio las fuerzas que necesitaba" dijo la morena sonriendo al pensar en su retoño.

"estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo estrechando su mano y tratando de ignorar las mariposas que volaban en su estómago por aquel simple contacto.

"gracias" dijo la diva sintiendo una reacción parecida a la rubia.

"sé que muchas personas te han dicho que lo sienten y que te entiende pero tal vez nunca lo harán, cada dolor es diferente pero yo puedo entender un poco mejor porque he perdido seres queridos a mi padre, amigos. Algunos que murieron en mis brazos Rach, no los pude salvar. Me a tocado ver el dolor en sus familias al saber que los suyos no volverán a casa" dijo con dolor la rubia. Lagrimas rodaban en el rostro de la morena.

"cada uno de mis amigos murió con honor y te aseguro que Finn también lo hizo. Siento el mismo respeto y admiración por mis amigos caídos y por Finn. No importa las diferencias que él y yo tuvimos. Eran un gran hombre"

"gracias Quinn" dijo la diva limpiándose las lágrimas. "nunca pensé escucharte decir Finn y respeto en la misma frase" bromeo.

"madure" dijo sonriendo.

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

"cuanto tiempo estarás en Lima?" pregunto la diva.

"aún no se" dijo la rubia quitándose la chaqueta y ofreciéndola a la morena. Rachel sintió elefantes volando en su pequeño y plano estómago. Un simple detalle, un simple detalle que Quinn hacia cuando eran novias.

"iras a Nueva York?" pregunto la judía evitando su mirada.

"Tal vez, S y B, viven ahí" dijo la ojiverde con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"santana te matara si te vuelves a desaparecer"

"estoy segura"

"si vas, puedes visitarme? Digo si quieres" dijo Rachel jugando con su cabello.

"tenlo por seguro que lo haré" dijo Q sonriendo nerviosamente. Se moría de ganas de besarla, aunque sea una vez.

"este es mi cuarto" dijo la morena apuntando al cuarto 369. "gracias por acompañarme…por todo"

"no, gracias a ti Rae. Fue una noche muy especial" dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"ya lo creo, no todas las noches tienes la suerte de que Santana López te cachetee" bromeo la judía.

"suertuda que fui porque me dio doble" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"te extraño" dijo antes de abrazarla "todos lo hacemos" agrego besando la mejilla de la sargento Fabray. Quinn sintió derretirse.

"yo también lo hice. Que pases buenas noches Rae" dijo al separarse. La rubia necesitaba una ducha fría pero ya.

"buenas días" dijo la morena abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, técnicamente eran días. Quinn rodo los ojos despidiéndose con la mano.

"Rachel…" llamo la rubia antes de que la diva cerrara la puerta.

"si" contesto rápidamente abriendo la puerta.

"yo..yo.." tartamudeo la rubia "adiós" dijo dándose la vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí tienen la última parte. Tarde pero seguro! Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir este corto fic.

Lean y comenten!

G!P Quinn!

**Regreso a Casa 2**

"No deberíamos a estar haciendo esto" susurro la rubia mientras besaba el cuello bronceado de la diva.

"no deberíamos" repitió la morena mientras con una mano jalaba de la cabellera rubia y con otra jalaba de la camisa de Quinn.

"debemos… parar" susurro la sargento.

Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, Quinn se separó unos centímetros de Rachel, quien la miraba con los ojos obscurecidos por la pasión. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de Quinn. Sus labios rojos por la pasión con la que hasta ahora se habían estado besando. La rubia aun no entendía como pasaron de adiós a estarse besando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Pero que importaba cuando Rachel la estaba mirando como hace años atrás, como si fuera la cosa más bella que haya visto en su vida.

"tienes razón" dijo la morena, su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración. "debemos" susurro en los labios de su amada "parar" dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de la joven Fabray.

El soldadito de Quinn estaba más que firmes, gritando por ser liberado. La rubia gruño con fuerza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente y empujo a la diva contra la puerta. El gemido de la morena se ahogó en los labios expertos que la besaban. Las manos de ambas se movían desesperadas tratando de acariciar lo más posible. Las manos de Rachel se perdían en el cabello de la rubia. Cuanto extraño sentir esa suavidad entre sus dedos. Quinn acariciaba sus pechos haciéndola gemir.

"Quinn…"

"Rachel…" gimió la rubia bajando sus manos hasta llegar al trasero de esta. Apretó con fuerza los glúteos provocando que sus cuerpos se pegaran más.

"te necesito" gimió la diva cuando sintió lo mucho que la sargento la deseaba.

"oh Rae!" La rubia tuvo miedo de correrse ahí mismo mientras sus partes íntimas se frotaban.

_Aguanta_ pensó la rubia.

"te necesito ahora" ordeno la cantante, desabrochando el cinturón de la joven Fabray.

La rubia apoyo las manos en la puerta, atrapando el cuerpo de la diva. No es que esta lo necesitara. Es más mientras Quinn intentaba calmar a su soldadito, Rachel le bajaba los pantalones.

"no te burles" exigió la rubia al escuchar una pequeña risa.

"es que ….." cualquier comentario que pensaba hacer sobre los calzoncillos de Batman, se le olvidaron cuando Q ataco su cuello. Una especie de chillido salió de sus labios cuando esta la mordió con fuerza.

"oh Quinn.." Ni por su mente le paso cuanto le molestaba que marcaran su cuerpo. Al contrario la prendió aún más.

La rubia jalo los tirantes del vestido de la cantante, dejando al descubierto ese par de pechos perfectos que Quinn tanto había extrañado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo uno entre su boca cual bebe hambriento mientras su mano jugaba con el otro. Juzgando por los gemidos de la diva, ellos tan bien la habían extrañado.

"Quinn.." gimió la diva mientras acariciaba su soldadito atreves de sus calzoncillos.

"alguien está desesperada" se burló la rubia antes de succionar el otro pecho de la diva. Es que Quinn era justa tenía que darle el mismo amor a las gemelas de su ex.

"quien será?" pregunto la morena apretando con fuerza a la sargento.

"no juegas limpio" dijo la rubia después del embarazoso gemido que salió de sus labios.

La judía la empujo con suavidad para poder separarse un poco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos le bajo los calzoncillos. El miembro de la rubia brinco de alegría. Quinn cerró los ojos al sentir la mano pequeña y tibia acariciándola lentamente.

"que decías?" pregunto la diva con una sonrisa pícara.

Quinn echo la cabeza para atrás cuando la mano de Berry aumento la velocidad.

"Quinn" Rachel la llamo mientras su dedo esparcía liquido pre seminal en la cabeza del soldadito de la rubia.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la diva le guiño el ojo antes de arrodillarse enfrente de ella.

"no,no.." chillo la rubia, apretando la base de su miembro. "no voy aguantar" advirtió con vergüenza.

La diva sonrió amorosamente al ver la cara enrojecida de la ex porrista. Le recordó cuando tenían 15 años y Quinn se corrió cuando la vio desnuda por primera vez. Con las mejillas encendidas y una mano en su amiguito le pedía perdón una y otra vez por eyacular antes de tiempo. Pero si la memoria no le fallaba, la rubia tiene mucha _stamina_.

"cuál es el problema?" pregunto la diva coquetamente.

Quinn la tomo de los brazos y la empujo contra la puerta. Sus manos subieron rápidamente en vestido de la morena.

"más tarde" le prometió cuando vio su puchero "ahora necesito estar dentro de ti" dijo desgarrando la tanga de la cantante.

"OH QUIINN" gimió cuando los dedos de su amaba acariciaron su clítoris. La rubia corroboro que Rachel esta igual o más lista que ella. No podo evitar la tentación y se llevó sus dedos humedecidos con la esencia de la diva a la boca.

"mmm" gimió. Sabía igual de deliciosa.

Rachel la jalo del cuello y la beso con pasión. Sin ningún problema la rubia levanto las piernas de la diva, la cual no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente las enredo en la cintura de la sargento. La dureza de Quinn hizo contacto con la húmeda de Rachel haciéndolas gemir.

"estas..segura?" pregunto la rubia con la voz entrecortada. La morena no contesto simplemente guio con su mano derecha el miembro de Quinn a su entrada y con un movimiento de cadera se dejó caer el.

"oh dios" chillo, por un momento se le olvido el tamaño la rubia.

"estas bien?" pregunto la rubia preocupada.

_Por favor di que sí _rezo Quinn. Se sentía en las nubes, nunca pensó que volvería hacer el amor con Rachel.

"cállate y jodeme"

Una vez dada la luz verde las caderas de la ex porrista se movieron con velocidad. Rachel quería joder pues ella la había joder como nunca en su vida.

"aahh así Quiiinn" chillo, la rubia la embestía con fuerza. Su espalda chocaba contra la puerta con cada embestida pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba es que estaba con Quinn. Tantas noches (y días) soñó con estar conectada íntimamente con su amada. Tal vez no era como ella había sonado que sería su reencuentro. No se había imaginado su primera vez haciendo el amor después de tantos años contra una puerta de un hotel, con su vestido abolado en su cintura, con una Quinn prácticamente vestida; pantalones en las rodillas, su hace unos minutos perfecta camisa ahora toda arrugada. La corbata había abandonado el cuello de la rubia pocos minutos que haber cumplido su misión: meter a la tímida militar a su cuarto.

"oh Rachel! Joder baby" gimió al sentir a las paredes de la diva apretarla con fuerza.

"si..si..si…no pares" clamo la morena, mientras el soldado de la rubia golpeaba una y otra vez su punto G. "más rápido" suplico.

La sargento obediente aumento más el ritmo, el cualquier momento se correría pero quería que Rachel lo hiciera primero.

"estoy…cerca.." gimió la rubia.

"yo también…amor"

Cuando Quinn escucho la última palabra abandono el cuello lleno de chupetones de la morena y la miro a los ojos. Las palabras no eran necesarias sus ojos hablaban por sí solos. Rachel la miraba como ocho años atrás cuando aún la amaba. Quiso llorar de alegría pero simplemente beso a su amada. Ambas estaban muy cerca de alcanzar la gloria. Rachel acaricio la espalda de su ex atreves de la camisa sudada. Por un momento deseo que no hubiera barreras entre ellas, pero se le olvido rápidamente cuando sus manos encontraron el pálido trasero de la militar. Le apretó con fuerza los glúteos. Las caderas de Quinn se movieron todavía con más rapidez y las de la morena también. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en sus labios. No dejaban de besarse.

Unos minutos después, la diva hecho la cabeza para atrás soltando un gran gemido, la rubia la siguió unas embestidas después gruñendo cuando al fin se corrió dentro de su amor. Las dos temblaban por la fuerza de sus orgasmos, solo se mantenían de pie gracias a la puerta.

Bendita puerta.

"gracias" fue lo que dijo la diva cuando recupero la respiración "estas bien?" pregunto acariciando la cabellera sudada de la rubia. Quinn ronroneo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la cantante.

"nunca había estado mejor" contesto la joven Fabray. Respiro profundamente, el olor de Rachel lleno sus pulmones. Era real, no era un sueño o una alucinación.

"no me digas que te estas durmiendo?" pregunto la diva dándole una nalgada. No quería que esta noche o mejor dicho día terminara.

"golosa" dijo una traviesa rubia.

"prometiste que habría más, solo quiero asegurar si vas a poder cumplir tu promesa"

"siempre cumplo lo que prometo" dijo la rubia saliéndose con cuidado de la diva.

_Oh,oh_! Pensó la morena al sentir sus esencias combinadas salir de ella.

"estas bien? Te lastime?" pregunto preocupada la rubia.

"estoy bien" aseguro la judía. Aunque por dentro sabía bien lo que esto podía significar.

"Rachel?" pregunto asustada. Le aterraba la idea de haber lastimado a la mujer que amaba.

La morena vio miedo y amor en esos ojos avellana que tanto amaba y decidió no preocuparse por ahora por el futuro sino disfrutar su presente.

"estoy..bien" aseguro depositando piquitos en los labios de Quinn.

"segura?" pregunto no muy convencida, la morena asintió.

"si te lastime puedes decir…." Su boca se abrió al ver a la diva quitarse el vestido de una manera muy sexy y arrojarlo al suelo. Rachel Berry estaba frente a ella como dios la trajo al mundo.

"decías?" pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia "veo que ciertas cosas nunca cambian" dijo apuntando con la mirada el soldadito de Quinn. El cabron estaba firme y listo para entrar en acción.

"que quieres una invitación formal?" pregunto la diva una vez que estaba tumbada en la cama.

La rubia casi se cae de boca al olvidarse que aún tenía los pantalones en las rodillas. La judía se mordió el labio para no reírse. La pobre se veía tan nerviosa como cuando fue su primera vez. Rachel decidió ayudarla y comenzó acariciarse.

"vamos Sargento todavía tienes otras fantasías que cumplir" gimió la morena, una mano acariciaba un pecho mientras la otra se deslizaba lentamente por su vientre En tiempo record Quinn se deshizo de su ropa y remplazaba las manos de la cantante.

"otras?" pregunto tragando saliva.

"Tal vez hoy lograste que cruzará de mi lista hacerlo con un uniformado" la verdad era que desde que supo que Quinn estaba en el ejército una de sus mayores fantasías era que la rubia la tomara con el uniforme puesto.

"asi?" pregunto con orgullo al saber que Rachel y Finn no lo hicieron; al menos no con el uniforme, esa era una de sus fantasías pero el pensar que Finn hacia realidad esa fantasía la mataba de celos.

"umm" gimió la morena. La rubia besaba sus piernas.

"pues una de mis fantasías es hacerlo con una cantante famosa" dijo la rubia. Mentira, su fantasía era hacerlo con Rachel.

"todavía no soy tan famosa" chillo cuando la rubia se acercaba lentamente donde más la necesitaba.

"ni modo, me conformare"

"eres una …DIOS!" grito la morena cuando por fin la lengua caliente de la tonta rubia estaba donde debía estar. La lengua de la militar entraba lentamente en la diva, quería saboréala. El hecho de encontrase con su esencia no la detuvo, al contrario la animo más el recordar que estuvo dentro de Rachel sin barreras. No había de que preocuparse Rachel era una mujer muy responsable, seguro que estaba tomando pastillas anticonceptivas o algo por el estilo.

"no soy Dios, soy Quinn" dijo la rubia arrogante después de unos minutos de tener una morena retorciéndose y gimiendo oh dios! oh dios!

"cállate y continua lo que estabas haciendo" ordeno la diva empujando su cara a su vagina.

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

"Racheeeel" La rubia toco el cielo por quinta ocasión. Las caderas de la morena se movían rápidamente sobre la rubia, alargando sus orgasmos.

"si estoy sonando no me despiertes" dijo la militar con la respiración agitada. No era la primera vez que sonaba con la morena. Rachel Berry la había visitado constantemente en sueños y alucinaciones durante estos seis largos años. Cada sueño era tan real que cuando Quinn despertaba y afrontaba su realidad su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. "por favor" suplico aferrándose al cuerpo desnudo y sudado de su amor.

"no es un sueño" aseguro la diva besando su frente. La rubia cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones. Rachel estaba aquí con ella, habían hecho el amor una y otra vez. Era real. No estaba en el desierto desangrándose a muerte o en un quirófano luchando por su vida, estaba en los brazos de su amada. Como debía ser, como siempre debió a ver sido. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta. Si no hubiera alejado lo mejor que la había pasado en su vida. Pero la rubia se encerró en su dolor y busco alivio donde nunca lo iba a encontrar. Como pudo ser tan tonta al pensar que la cocaína la podía ayudar más que el amor incondicional que la diva le brindaba. Pero sobre todo, como pudo ser tan desgraciada para escoger esa maldita droga sobre el amor de su vida.

"perdóname" pidió con la voz entrecortada.

"Shh" susurro la diva acariciando su cabello "no tengo nada que perdonarte"

"te hice mucho daño" la primera lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

"yo también me equivoque" dijo con tristeza.

"pero yo te lastime.."

"escúchame Quinn" dijo tomando con la manos el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la rubia "éramos jóvenes y cometimos muchos errores pero el pasado es pasado no podemos cambiarlo. Lo importante es el presente, nuestro presente" dijo depositando un suave beso en los labios rosas de la rubia.

"porque eres tan buena conmigo? No te merezco" aseguro la ex porrista.

"porque te amo" dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos "nunca deje de amarte" agrego besando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

"Oh Rachel!" exclamo con alegría. La beso con fuerza y pasión, transmitiendo con un beso lo que su corazón sentía. No había palabras que expresaran lo mucho que amaba a la judía.

"te amo, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida" dijo mirando a esos ojos chocolatosos que brillaban por las lágrimas. Volvieron a besarse, estaba vez lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. Disfrutado de sus labios moverse en perfecta sintonía. No había ni un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. La espalda de la rubia descansaba en el respaldo de la cama mientras Rachel estaba sentada horcajadas sobre ella. El miembro de la rubia aun estaba dentro de la morena haciendo su conexión más íntima todavía.

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

"porque lo hiciste?" pregunto la morena mientras descansaba sobre el pecho de la rubia.

"que? Ir me de Lima?" pregunto, acariciando el suave cabello castaño. La morena asintió mientras sus dedos dibujaban círculos en el abdomen de la sargento. "no te merecía"

"Quinn…"

"es la verdad, solo era una drogadicta, que solo te hacía daño" dijo con vergüenza.

"no es cierto" le dijo la cantante.

"nunca voy a perdonarme lo que te hice"

"fue una accidente. No fue tu intención lastimarme" le recordó la diva.

"Rachel estaba tan metida en esa porquería que nada más me importaba"

"pero no eres tú, además nunca debí confrontarte sabiendo que estabas intoxicada" dijo la judía aceptando que ella también tuvo un poco de culpa en cómo habían pasado las cosas. Aquella noche, estaba desesperada, había recibido una noticia que cambiaría para siempre sus vidas. Era joven y tenía miedo así que corrió a los brazos de la rubia para que la consolara pero se encontró con esta totalmente intoxicada. La desesperación se apodero de ella ocasionando una tremenda discusión entre ellas. La diva estaba harta de ver como Quinn echaba su vida a perder.

"no me defiendas por favor. Lo que hice no tiene justificación" dijo la militar recordando el peor error de su vida. Por anos recordar el rostro triste de la morena la había atormentado. Aquella noche Rachel le gritaba que tenía que cambiar, que tenía que dejar a las skanks y su vicio; la aquel entonces peli rosa solo la ignoraba. Fue hasta que la morena le dijo que había tirado por el excusado su precioso polvo que la ex porrista despertó. Se puso furiosa y le grito, la tomo de los brazos y la arrojo con fuerza a la cama después salió corriendo en busca de su cocaína. Sus manos desesperadas buscaban la bolsita en el inodoro hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido. Miro al suelo y ahí estaba su _tesoro_. Rachel estaba parada en el marco de la puerta del baño con el corazón roto, solo movió la cabeza y le dijo que no podía más. "_Se acabó"_ le dijo antes de marcharse con lágrimas en el rostro. Quinn no fue tras de ella, no pudo. Muchas veces la morena había terminado con ella pero esta vez era verdad incluso su mente intoxicada pudo entender que la había perdido.

"si te sentías tan mal porque no me buscaste?" pregunto la diva acariciando el tatuaje de estrella, debajo del pecho izquierdo de la rubia. Los siguientes días a su ruptura ella había guardado la esperanza que Quinn la buscara para pedirle perdón. Espero y espero pero Quinn nunca llego.

"esa misma noche me fui de Lima. No podía quedarme, no después de a verte lastimado. No quería afrontar la posibilidad de que me odiaras o peor aún que me perdonaras y después te lastimara aún más"

"tú nunca me hubieras hecho daño"

"esa noche comprobó que mi adicción era más fuerte que yo"

"entiendo que no querías que te ayudara pero tu mama, nuestros amigos?"

"sentí que después de todo lo que había hecho no merecía su ayuda. No sé ni cómo llegue con Franie, ella me ayudo. Estuve en un centro de rehabilitación por seis meses"

"porque no regresaste por mí?" pregunto la diva separándose de ella. La ojiverde se sentó a un lado de ella evitando tocarla.

"regrese" dijo desviando su mirada a la ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo.

"mentira" aseguro la morena. Quinn nunca la busco.

"volví con la intención de recuperarte…pero volví tarde" dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Rachel entendió a lo que se refería.

"lo hubiera dejado por ti" dijo la judía mirándola a los ojos.

"no lo hubieras hecho" negó la rubia.

"pues nunca lo sabremos, ya que no me diste la opción" dijo mirando al suelo.

"no tenía derecho a destruir tu familia. Aunque me dolió en el alma verte tan feliz, yo no podía meterme entre ustedes…..tu bebe…"

"mi bebe? Lo conociste?" pregunto asombrada.

"no, solo los vi de lejos. Yo sabía que te habías casado con Finn y que tenían un hijo….por eso me metí al ejercito quería ser digna de ti y tu bebe, quería demostrarte que podía ser mejor que Finn y ofrecerte la familia que tanto sonamos…pero los vi y comprendí que yo tuve mi oportunidad y la perdí…"

"yo que? Nunca pensaste en lo que yo sentía?" pregunto enojada.

"pensé que lo amabas…te casaste con él" respondió enojada. Aun le dolía que Finn se hubiera casado con Rachel, que fuera el padre de su hijo.

"eres una idiota" dijo la morena enojada por todo el tiempo perdido. Rachel pensando que Quinn la había olvidado y la rubia pensando lo mismo de ella.

"idiota por asumir que estabas enamorada de tu marido, del padre de tu hijo?" pregunto la rubia levantándose de la cama.

"estaba embarazada" grito la diva a la espalda de la militar.

"obviamente…." Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

"la noche que terminamos…estaba embarazada" al escucharla la ojiverde se dio la vuelta.

"Que?" pregunto buscando su mirada.

"por eso ya no podía aceptar tu adicción…mi bebe…nuestro bebe se merecía lo mejor…por eso te di el ultimátum. Te amaba Quinn, tu sabes bien cuanto, pero nuestro bebe tenía que ser mi prioridad. Te espere pero no volviste, pensé que ya no me querías... Finn estuvo conmigo apoyándome… me ofreció un hogar, una familia para nuestro hijo y acepte pensando que era lo mejor para el…Finn siempre supo que no era de él y que no lo amaba…" dijo la cantante. La rubia la miraba sorprendida.

"no es cierto" dijo negando con la cabeza "porque no me lo dijiste" recrimino.

"como Quinn? Cortaste lazos con todos"

"mi mama"

"perdimos comunicación, ella se mudó poco después que te fuiste y las dos veces que la vi en estos años no pude decirle nada…. Que querías que hiciera? Que le dijera: hey Judy! Este es tu nieto" dijo con sarcasmo.

"no puede ser, no puede ser" repetía la rubia caminando de un lado a otro. No podía creer el tiempo que había perdido con su hijo.

"además estaba Finn no quería lastimarlo, demasiado tenía con que su hijo se pareciera a la ex de su esposa"

"como era con él?" pregunto la rubia. Si Finn Hudson trato alguna vez a su hijo mal, ella iría al mismísimo infierno a partirle la cara.

"se adoraban.. Fue un gran padre. Finn era un poco torpe pero tenía un gran corazón. Siempre lo trato con amor" dijo la morena recordando a su difunto esposo con cariño.

"nunca me va aceptar" aseguro la rubia dejándose caer en la cama. Qué tal si Hudson le hablo mal de ella.

"sé lo que estás pensando, Finn no te odiaba" la rubia la miro levantando la ceja "me pidió que si algo malo le pasaba te buscara. No quería que nos quedáramos desamparados" la rubia sintió el corazón quebrarse. Rachel le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad por honrar la memoria de Finn. "él sabía que yo seguía enamorada de ti y me pidió que fuera feliz"

"estas hablando de Finn Hudson?" pregunto escéptica.

"el también maduro" dijo la judía con una sonrisa "no te voy a negar que los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio intento enamorarme de una y otra forma pero después entendió que no podía amarlo como él quería, continuamos casados por Luke"

"Luke?" pregunto, la morena asintió. Nuevamente la rubia sintió los ojos aguarse. Rachel le puso el segundo nombre de su padre.

"tiene cinco años y medio, es un niño muy inteligente para su edad, le encantar leer, le encanta el futbol, es perfecto..." dijo la diva con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tan orgullosa de su retoño.

"me lo imagino" dijo la rubia con nostalgia. La morena se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue en busca de su bolso, saco el celular y regreso a Quinn con una sonrisa en la cara.

"él es tu hijo" dijo mostrándole una foto de un sonriente Lucas Berry. Quinn tomo con mucha delicadeza el celular. Miro con amor la foto de su pequeño, pequeño que hasta ahora no tenía la más mínima idea que era su hijo. Ahora entendía porque Puck la quería matar cuando la vio en Iraq; el pequeño Lucas era todo un Fabray ojos color verde, cabello rubio, la barbilla…

"mira esto" dijo la diva cambiando de foto. La militar rio y lloro al mismo tiempo. La foto era de Luke con su pequeña cejita rubia arqueada al estilo Queen bitch! "Santana le dice mini"

Santana lo sabía, Puck lo sabía, al parecer todos lo sabían menos ella. Puckerman, lo iba a matar. Porque no le dijo nada?

"Quinn, no podemos cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta. Sé que esto es mucho para ti. Entiendo que estés confundida. Pero tenías que saberlo. Yo le pedí a Puck que no te dijera nada, quería hacerlo frente a frente….además si te enterabas mientras estabas en una misión tenía miedo que fueras hacer alguna locura para volver" dijo la diva abrazándola.

"no sé qué hacer" dijo la rubia sinceramente. Por un lado quería estar cerca de Rachel y su hijo pero por otro temía causarles dolor. El hecho que esté limpia no significa que siempre va a estarlo. Su lucha contra a la adicción es de todos los días.

"podemos empezar poco a poco" dijo la judía y Quinn asintió "te gustaría conocerlo?"

"más que a nada en el mundo" contesto con sinceridad.

QF&RB QF&RB QF&RB

Todos los integrantes del pelotón se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la Sargento Quinn Fabray fue la primera en abordar en avión que los llevaría a casa. Lo que más los sorprendía era la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"nerviosa sargento?" pregunto Puck sonriente.

"demasiado" contesto Quinn

"más que cuando le pediste la mano de Rachel a Luke?" rio Noah al recordar cómo le leyó la cartilla el pequeño rubio a su otra madre. Quinn estaba más nerviosa que cuando se enfrenta a sus superiores militares. Claro que Luke juro que nunca revelaría que su tío Puck fue el que le dio la idea.

"que es lo peor que puede pasar? Que no te quieran en casa?" pregunto en tono de burla el soldado. Quinn lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Aunque la rubia no lo aceptara dentro de ella existía ese miedo irracional que todo fue un sueño.

QF&RB QF&RB

"mini….Gay Berry…les llego correo" grito Santana.

"siiii" grito Luke emocionado, se escucharon sus pequeños pies corriendo por las escaleras.

"Anthony Lucas Berry! Que te he dicho …" la diva vio a su rubio pasar corriendo como un rayo.

"donde esta tía? Donde esta?" preguntó el oji verde con emoción.

"hoy no carta de Quinn" dijo Santa agachándose a su nivel. La alegría del niño se esfumo. "pero te tengo algo mejor" dijo apuntando a la puerta principal donde la rubia estaba parada en toda su gloria militar.

"QUIIIN!" grito el rubio contento.

"A sus órdenes mi capitán" dijo la rubia haciendo un saludo militar, el rubio imito a su madre y después corrió a abrazarla. "te extrañe mucho campeón" dijo llenándolo de besos.

"Berry, a ver si ruedas más rápido" grito Santana.

"cállate Satán" dijo la diva golpeando su brazo.

"viste lo que hizo?" se quejó la latina.

"te lo mereces amor" dijo Brittany. La latina hizo un puchero y su pequeña hija Sugar empezó a mover los brazos como gallina.

"B viste lo que Sugar hizo?"

"rajona" dijo la niña de 4 años. Santana abrió la boca como plato.

"es tu culpa Santana tú le ensenas esas cosas"

"pero…" se quejó la latina pero Britt la cayo con un pico y después de señalo a la entrada.

Rachel recargada en el marco de la puerta, miraba a su esposa e hijo jugar con un tanque de juguete que la rubia le había regalado a su retoño.

"mira mama lo que me trajo mi mami" dijo contento Luke mostrando su juguete a su madre. Los adultos se quedaron sin habla. Era la primera vez que Lucas se refería a Quinn como su madre. Ajeno a los sentimientos que provoco en sus madres Luke dijo "puedo ensenarle los dibujos que le hice?" pregunto a Rachel.

"Claro amor! ve por ellos pero sin correr" dijo la diva, la rubia seguía en shock. "Quinn?"

"me dijo mama" dijo sorprendida.

"no, te dijo mami" dijo Santana.

"San" dijo B.

"ok, ok…vamos S tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo tomando de la mano a su pequeña diablillo.

"y a mí no me vas a saludar?" preguntó la judía una vez que estaban solas.

"me dijo mama" repitió la rubia.

"eso es lo que eres, su mama" dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la militar quien la abrazo por la cintura.

"soy tan feliz Rae" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"te imaginas cuando Barbra hable?" pregunto la morena besando a su esposa.

"espera…espera" dijo la rubia parando el beso. "Barbra?"

"umm , algo me dice que va hacer niña y se llamara Barbra" dijo la diva descansando la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

"niña?" dijo Quinn imaginándose una mini Rachel haciendo su diva berrinches . "va ser perfecta como su madre" dijo acariciando la barriga de siete meses de la morena.

"sargento siempre sabes que decir" dijo coqueta la cantante.

"claro mi generala" dijo besándola apasionadamente.

"espera, Luke no tarda en volver"

"está bien" dijo la rubia volviéndola a besar "te extrañe tanto" dijo estrechándola a su pecho.

"yo más, no tienes idea" dijo la morena besándola "en la noche serás toda mía" dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior.

"golosa" se burló la rubia.

"tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo contigo" dijo quitándole la gorra.

"pues de ahora en adelante tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo" prometió Quinn.

"que dices?" pregunto incrédula la morena.

"que esta vez regrese a casa para quedarme. No voy a renovar, voy a buscar un trabajo aquí y me quedare con ustedes" dijo la rubia.

"En enserio?" pregunto emocionada la diva.

"si"

"pero tu carrera?"

"nada es más importante que mi familia"

"SIIII!" grito la diva brincando a los brazos de su esposa. "TE AMO, TE AMO"

"EEEEWWW!" gritaron en unísono Luke, Sugar y Santana al ver al matrimonio Fabray-Berry besarse como si nadie existiera.


End file.
